Chat Room Mayhem
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: So, a chat room for the BAU ocupants, H/P shipping. Not all of the chpaters are chat room based. :D Please give me a chance, if you've read any of my stories you know I suck at summaries, so just read. COMPLETE!
1. The BAU chat room

**Hey all, hope you all enjoy this little chat-room scenario, because there aren't enough of these. This will probably be about 3-5 chapter long, but don't hold me to that!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about criminal minds or msn or anything really. **

Chat-room Mayhem

EmPrent signed on

EmPrent: Is anybody here?

ScienceBoy: Yep, I'm here.

ThunderMuscles: Me 2

EmPrent: I shall assume that you are Reid and Morgan

ScienceBoy: You would assume correctly.

ThunderMuscles: Hotch, y u so quiet now Em as come on?

EmPrent: Hotch is on IM? Seriously?

FBIHotch: Hey, Prentiss.

ScienceBoy: Why did you change you're screen name?

ThunderMuscles: I bet its cos he don't want Em seein ow ot e thinks e is!

EmPrent: Again, in English?

DoubleJ: I belive he's saying 'I bet it is because he doesn't want Emily seeing how hot he thinks he is!'

EmPrent: JJ! Heyyah, so, do you know what his screen name was?

DoubleJ: Yepp, it was 'Hot.' I was killing myself when I saw that!

ScienceBoy has logged off.

ThunderMuscles: wer'd e go?

DoubleJ: To my office, apparently he's never heard the phrase 'Killing myself' in connection with laughter.

EmPrent: Aww, sweet.

FBIHotch: So, why are you all chatting on msn, don't you realise that you're at work?

ThunderMuscles: I'm bored

DoubleJ: Me too

EmPrent: Me 3!

FBIHotch: Well, umm, be bored in your own time, and Emily, can you come to my office, I need a word.

EmPrent: Uh, sure Hotch.

EmPrent logged off.

FBIHotch: I expect the rest of you back to work. Now.

FBIHotch logged off

DoubleJ logged off

TechGodessPG signed on

TechGodessPG: Heyy, anyone here?

ThunderMuscles: u just missed da party! Hotch told us 2 get bak to work, But could u do 1 thing for me baby girl?

TechGodessPG: Of course my chocolate god of thunder.

ThunderMuscles: Cud u log into da system & change every1s user names to somethin funny?

TechGodessPG: Consider it done, just do one thing for me though, stop using half English and start typing properly, it's not that hard. ;D

ThunderMuscles: Done.

TechGodessPG Logged off.

ThunderMuscles logged off.

**AN: So, what do you think? I have the next chapter almost finished, and it will be posted in about 11 minutes time. Reviews will make me happy :D**

**~Ema has logged off.**


	2. The New Screen Names

**Hey all, hope you all enjoy this little chat-room scenario part 2! There are NOT enough of these. So, here are the comedy screen names. Hope you enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about criminal minds or msn or anything really. **

Chat room Mayhem part II

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Derek?

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Yeah, it's just me. Did you do it?

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Do you not see the amazing-ness that is yours and my names?

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Wat u change r names 4?

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: So that we weren't OBVIOUS! And anyway, we had a deal; construct a proper sentence if you're going to bother!

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Jeez, OK. It takes me ages to type though.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: So? At least we'll be able to understand you.

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Oh, I see Reid logging in. Quick, talk about

something.

'mSaying has logged in.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: So, nice weather we're having.

'mSaying: It's pouring, Garcia.

'mSaying: Hey, who changed my screen name? I bet it was you, wasn't it.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Me? I am astonished that you would think that!

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Pretty-boy, in case you didn't notice, ours have changed too, and I don't know how to put it back :

EeeeeeBy'Eck has logged on.

EeeeeeBy'Eck: Anyone here?

EeeeeeBy'Eck: Woah, what happened to my name?

'mSaying: It happened to all of us :(

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Ok, so who are you?

EeeeeeBy'Eck: Emily, I'll assume, for the second time today, that you are Derek and Spencer.

'mSaying: Once again you assume correct.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: And me :D The one and only PG!

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Oh, how could anyone forget you baby girl.

EeeeeeBy'Eck: *Rolls eyes*

'mSaying: Really, Emily, how COULD you forget Penelope?

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: It's scandalous!

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Ha! You aren't getting you're eyes back now.

EeeeeeBy'Eck: Take your time, Derek :P

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove has logged on.

'mSaying: What? Emily still has her eyes. :S

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove : Ok, what is Spencer talking about?

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove : Woah, who changed my name? Anyway, thank you whoever it was :D

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Emily rolled her eyes and I said she wasn't getting them back, and confused pretty boy :P

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove : Don't call him that, Derek. Anywho Em, what did Hotch want when he asked to talk to you?

EeeeeeBy'Eck: Not much, just asking if I was OK, same as you, PG and Reid have done today. Do I really look that tired?

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove : Yes, you do, and Of course he was… Well, I gotta do some paperwork now. Bye.

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove has logged off.

HotHotHotch has logged on.

HotHotHotch: You're on here again?

'mSaying: oops, I just realised I have some stuff to look at, see ya.

'mSaying has logged off.

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Well, Hotch, I was, umm… Ok, I was bored again. I know 'Be bored in your own time'. I'll get beck to work…

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying has logged off.

HotHotHotch: Is there anyone else?

EeeeeeBy'Eck: Just me. And Garcia might still be on here…

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Fine, I'm going…

EeeeeeBy'Eck: Hotch, about what happened before… What do you want to do?

HotHotHotch: I don't know, Em, I don't know…

**AN: So, should I carry on with this? I don't know, but I will do, if you nice readers review for me :D I won't bite your head off if you criticize me, just as long as it is constructive :)**

**~Ema has logged off.**


	3. Enter Rossi

**Ok, so I have been encouraged by these awesome people- lil, telivisionluver, HPforeverafter, cwhotchprentissfan, crazyobsessions and babystarlette- to continue with this story, and so I will :D As I said, Rossi will be in this one and there may be hints to what is going on with Emily and Aaron. Oh, by the way, Reid's nick name is SUPPOSED to be . For some reason it didn't show up, Oopsies ;P**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I own no Criminal Minds or msn rights or anything. Just a computer, and a fanfiction account. :)**

Chat Room Mayhem part III

TheSmexyDR has logged on.

TheSmexyDR: Hello?

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Um, hey.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: And, you are?

TheSmexyDR: Rossi. You?

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Penelope. And Derek.

TheSmexyDR: Oh, and, is there anyone else logged on?

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Nope. Not as far as we know anyway. Why?

TheSmexyDR: Oh, I've been looking through the chat history. Seams Garcia is rather good at coming up with comical screen names.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Hehehe :D

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Yepp, that's ma baby girl. She did a good job with yours too :P

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Derek, I didn't even know he had an account…

TheSmexyDR: Thank you, Derek, but I wrote my own screen name.

SuperFastSuperNerd has logged on.

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Oh, well, kool.

SuperFastSuperNerd: what's 'kool'?

SuperFastSuperNerd: Oh, not again. I still think this was you're doing Garcia!

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Rossi's screen name is kool, and why blame my baby girl?

TheSmexyDR: I know what you mean Reid, she's the only one that springs to mind.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Hey! That's unfair, and stereo-typical and other mean things :(

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Stop picking on my little kitten you guys, or you won't know what's hit you!

TheSmexyDR: Threatening your superior is not a good idea, Agent Morgan.

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove has logged on.

SuperFastSuperNerd: What about me, I feel vulnerable. LOOK, he's pulling faces at me!

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove: Ok, who is it this time Spence?

SuperFastSuperNerd: Derek, as per usual.

TheSmexyDR: He also threatened me.

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Thanks for that, Rossi.

TheSmexyDR: No problem.

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove: Rossi? So they got you too, did they?

TheSmexyDR: Who?

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove: The screen name changing people.

EeeeeBy'Eck has logged on.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Nope, he wrote his own.

EeeeeBy'Eck: Who wrote his own what?

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Rossi wrote his own screen name.

EeeeeBy'Eck: and what would his screen name be?

TheSmexyDR: That. Perché è così difficile credere che ho scritto questo?

EeeeeBy'Eck: Ignora loro, sono immaturi.

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove: We don't need to speak italian to realise that you just called us immature, Em.

EeeeeBy'Eck: I didn't mean you, JJ.

SuperFastSuperNerd: But you did mean me?

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: and me?

HotHotHotch has logged on.

EeeeeBy'Eck: Not you, Spencer.

HotHotHotch: Not Spencer what?

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove: That's immature. Not me either. Just PG and Derek.

HotHotHotch: No surprise there. Who called them immature?

TheSmexyDR: Emily, well, she wrote it, in italian, but if we aren't being picky, she called them immature.

HotHotHotch: Dave? I didn't know you had an account. Did the person who changed our screen names get you too?

TheSmexyDR has logged off.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: I think you irritated him, sir.

**_Loud banging is heard from Rossi's office...**_

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Just slightly though.

HotHotHotch: Alright, all of you, you have paperwork to do. Except maybe Garcia and Reid, but I'm sure you could come up with something constructinve to do.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Yes Sir!

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil has logged off.

SmallBlondeThayWeAllLove has logged off.

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying has logged off.

SuperFastSuperNerd has logged off.

EeeeeBy'Eck: Aaron, I'm comming over tonight. We need to talk.

HotHotHotch: Yes, we do. Ok, we'll meet after work.

HotHotHotch has logged off.

EeeeeBy'Eck has logged off.

_**Later that day, after work.__ Not on IM**_

Hotch walked out of his office and toward the elevator, I finished my sentence and started to shut down the computer. He had gone down to the lobby and so, shortly after, I followed. He got into he car just as I walked out into the parking lot. I jumped in mine and started after him. It wasn't that I didn't know where his house was, I just didn't want to loose him. He needed me.

When we arrived Jack was playing with his LEGO bricks, building a ship. He was brilliant at making LEGO sculptures, he always seemed to be building something different. "Hey Jack." I said, he looked up and grinned at me. "Em!" he ran at me and hugged my legs, I ruffled his hair. "Jacky, why don't you take you're toys into your bedroom for a few minutes while me and your dad have a chat." I suggested, tactfully. "Ok, but you promise to come help me with my ship after, don't you?" his puppy dog eyes were so sweet. "I promise." He smiled again and then took the half built ship and bucket of LEGO into his bedroom. I took a seat on the couch. "See, Aaron, he's no different now that you know, is he? I'm sure it'll hardly even affect him." I consoled Hotch, he had been fake smiling while his son was in the room but now looked close to tears. He swiped angrily at his eyes and said "I still want to make sure." "We will, how about you call the number I gave you and book an appointment whilst I go help Jack." I smiled at him and went to help his son with his construction work...

**AN- Ok, so it wasn't all in a chat room, but still, I needed to do that to lead onto the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, critisism welcome :)**

**~Ema has logged off.**


	4. A filler, with appointment time

**Sorry about the delay, I had this huge exam and I was really tired and I couldn't find time over the weekend, but it's here now. Thanks to all the awesome people *cough BbyStarlette, lil, HPforever-after, Hisprincess12 cough* that reviewed and also everyone who's reading but not reviewing. (I'd love to know what you guys think too :D) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own criminal minds, msn, LEGO or any other brands you may recognise. You may continue.**

Chat Room Mayhem part IIII

EeeeeBy'Eck has logged on.

HotHotHotch: The appointment's at 10:30 on Saturday. You can come if you like.

EeeeeBy'Eck: Of course I'm coming. Jack needs me there.

HotHotHotch: Yeah, and me.

EeeeeBy'Eck: Yeah, you too.

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove has logged on.

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove: Hey, anybody here?

EeeeeBy'Eck: Just me and Hotch.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil has logged on

HotHotHotch: and Garcia.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Are you going to cyber yell at me for being on IM at work again?

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying has logged on.

HotHotHotch: No, I cba.

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: :O *GASP* You swore, Hotch. Anyway, what can you cba doing?

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove: Cyber yelling at us to get back to work.

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: I see. So, what we all talking about?

SuperFastSuperNerd has logged on.

EeeeeBy'Eck: The weather. It's lovely today, isn't it?

SuperfastSuperNerd: What is it with people saying it's lovely weather when it's pouring with rain?

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Maybe we like the rain.

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove: PG, you hate the rain. You said it was depressing.

HotHotHotch: I like the rain, I find it relaxing.

EeeeeBy'Eck: Me too, does no-one else?

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Nope, your both odd.

EeeeeBy'Eck: Gee, thanks Derek.

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove: Henry likes the rain on the window. He'll go and watch the drops slide down the pane. 3

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Aww, sweet. How is my little favouritist Godson?

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove: He's well, progressing perfectly. How's Jack, Hotch?

HotHotHotch: Oh, he's fine. I'm going to do some paperwork now.

HotHotHotch has logged off.

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Well, that was sudden, but I'm bored of this. Imma go find something fun to do.

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying has logged off.

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove: Well, everyone's leaving, so see ya.

SmallBlondeThatWeAllLove has logged off.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil has logged off.

SuperFastSuperNerd has logged off.

EeeeeBy'Eck has logged off.

TheSmexyDR has logged on.

TheSmexyDR: Hello?

TheSmexyDR: No body? Oh, typical. People really need to remember that there are such things as 'chat logs'…

**AN Yeah, it was quite short and uninformative, but I thought I should update 'cause I haven't for a while. The appointment next chapter, any guesses what it's for? Get it right, and I might write you a one-shot, or give you an e-cookie. :P**


	5. journey to the appointment

**Sooo… I'm not going to lie to you, I haven't been swamped with school work etc. No, I have just been lazy, but here is the new chapter, 8 days after the previous. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and thanks to BbyStarlette, HPforever-after, NicknHotchfan, SSAlittlemonster and blackandblueangel for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of this stuff, characters or msn etc. Just so you know.**

Chat Room Mayhem part V

*Not on IM*

I woke up on Saturday feeling anxious, I knew how much Hotch didn't want this. I could see he was still convinced it would be a huge disadvantage to Jack, but it really wouldn't. There had been tonnes of famous people who were dyslexic: Tom Cruise, Richard Branson, hell even Leonardo Da Vinci. I had, of course, told him all about this, and he had, of course, completely ignored it, convinced his idea was correct. It was now 9:30, so Aaron should be here soon. I was clutching a cup of coffee and taking regular sips, and I imagine I still looked half asleep.

When Hotch got here I grabbed my coat and slipped into the car. "Hey jack." I said, and he grinned at me but then his face fell again. "What's up?" I asked him, my voice still quite groggy. "Why am I going to the doctors? I don't feel sick." I saw Aaron pale visibly when he said that. "You look sick though, Em." He said, concern spread across his face. "I'm fine Jack, just tired. I think you're just going to the doctors for a check up, to make sure you aren't sick without knowing it." I explained. "Oh. Well, how can I be sick without knowing?" he questioned. "It's sort of a special thing. There will be some people there who might ask you to read something or spell for them. That's how they'll see if you're different or not." He thought for a minute, and I placed my hand over Hotch's on the gear stick.

Jack continued after a while with "Is being different a bad thing?" and I actually had to stop myself aww-ing when he did. "No, it's not a bad thing. We just need to know so that we can make everything as easy for you as it can be." I told him. "I don't want you're help." He said, determined. I laughed at how similar he was to his father. "Well, we don't know if you need it yet, but you can always ask for help, Jacky." Said Aaron, smiling slightly for the first time in, well, I haven't seen him smile for a long time. I switched the radio on and we enjoyed the rest of the journey in peace.

**AN SORRY! I know it's too short and there is not chat room part, but hey, at least I updated :P I promise to update more by Friday. Oh, and this is now officially longer than expected, there are about two more chapters! Reviews make me happy :D**


	6. The Appointment

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters or things you recognise and have no idea if this is anywhere near how they actually test for dyslexia; I just made the test up.**

**SORRY! I know, it's been, what, 16 days since I updated? I do have one actual reason, but I'm going to do this chronologically: I couldn't be bothered to write; I had a random period of time for 'getting back to my life without fanfiction' (which lasted about four days :P) and then the real reason; my Grandma had a stroke, apparently, but she's fine, it doesn't seem like a stroke. Anyway, back to the story.**

Chat Room Mayhem part VI

When we arrived at the centre, I helped Jack out of the car seat and Aaron joined us as we walked toward the doors. There was a microphone, like the type you have to talk into when you're trying to get into some apartment buildings, and Hotch listened as the woman on the other end spoke. "Hello, D.C's dyslexia testing centre, how may I help you?" and he replied "We have an appointment, Jack Hotchner." Then the doors opened, and we were greeted by a younger woman who was too smiley. "Hello, can I take your names please?" she asked with her big fake grin, that reminded me why I didn't like people. "The appointment is for Jack Hotchner, my son," he said, signalling to Jack "and I'm Aaron Hotchner." He finished, the woman looked at Jack and then at me, as if she was assessing if Jack was my son or not. She seemed to reach an answer and then asked "And, might I ask who you are?" I looked at her; I imagine it looked rather like glaring from the her perspective. "Emily Prentiss, I'm a friend." I told her, she didn't seem to want to tell me what she had to say next. "Well, um, I'm afraid it's family only in the testing area." She whimpered, but Aaron simply said "Oh, we wouldn't want to break any rules you have. She can wait here though, can't she?" "Yes." The woman stated, now not as smiley. "Right this way." She said, walking slowly forward down a corridor. Jack looked back at me, and once again I had to resist the urge to awww. "Isn't Em coming?" he asked his father, and Aaron told him "The lady says that only family can come." What Jack said next was completely adorable. "but Emi is family." "Well then I suppose she can come." He grinned, as I joined them walking towards a white door. There were no objections from the 'smiley lady'.

We entered the room, and it was immediately wrong. It would just make Jack uncomfortable, it mad e me uncomfortable anyway. Everything was too clean; to white, too perfect, it irritated me. However, as Jack entered the room, he seemed to relax. I looked toward Hotch and he looked at me. I shrugged, and so did he. A man in a white coat asked the 'smiley lady' to escort us through into a different room. I knew that this was a lot like an interrogation room, we could see him, he couldn't see us. "This window is very special, it allows us to see through but-" "We know what it does, we're FBI." I said irritated severely by the woman. Hotch took a step closer to me, as if to illustrate that I wasn't lying, or maybe that he was on my side. "Of course…" she muttered leaving the room. Me and Aaron turned to face the glass and could hear the man in a white coat asking Jack if he was comfortable. "Yes, very. I like this room, it's all right." He told him. What did he mean by 'It's all right'? Anyway, the man looked puzzled too for a second and then asked him another question. "Are things normally wrong, Jack?" "Not at my house, but lots at school and sometimes in daddy's car." He answered. "I see, well, let's start then. Can you please spell your name?" the man asked. "J-A-C-K." said Jack. "Great. Now,I am going to sat some words and I would like you to spell them." So the man listed some words such as: cat, dog, key, boat, coat, door, car and man. Jack got every single one right, and then he went onto some harder words like : house, mouse, cheese, zebra, chicken and then he asked him to spell his last name. "H-O-T-C-H-N-E-R." "That was very good, Jack. Now I want you to read some cards for me, in any order you want." He placed the cards on the desk and Jack started to order them. I couldn't tell what order until he read them out. "The cat sat on the mat." "The man put his coat in the boat." "The mouse in the house liked cheese." There were others, each gradually getting longer words in until "The woman with dark hair was annoying." (Which I had a feeling was about the 'smiley woman'.) Then he put the cards away and got out some blocks with the alphabet on them. "I would like you to put these in order, can you do that?" he asked Jack, being patronising I was sure. For a moment Jack stood thinking and then said something odd "What order?" I felt a shiver through Aaron's had- that I was now hold of somehow- and I shivered too. "In the order they come in the alphabet." The man explained, and Jack nodded and easily put them into alphabetical order. While he was doing that, the man came in to talk to us. "It doesn't seem like he has dyslexia, but I would like permission to ask a few more questions to him." He told Hotch. "Why?" he asked, and I squeezed his hand. "His tendencies seem to lean towards him having Obsessive Compulsive Disorder." This time I knew I was doing it, as I took hold of his arm, almost clingy I suppose, but it wasn't meant like that. "Of course you can." I answered, and Hotch looked, well, angry. I let go of his arm and walked over to the window. "You aren't his mother." He said, I shivered and then rippled with anger. "He regards me as family." I reminded him. "Exactly," I heard him mutter. Great, so now Hotch didn't want me to be like a mother to his son. Well, he was too late, I already love Jack and I loved him, he just didn't know yet. I watched as the man asked Jack more questions. On the way into the room he had switched two snow globes around and left the door slightly ajar. Jack got up and switched the snow globes back and shut the door. "Why did you do that, Jack?" "Because it was wrong, doors should be closed, and those snow globes weren't in the right places." He said simply, just like his father had to the 'smiley woman'. "What other orders were there for the blocks?" he asked. "Well, colour by rainbow or by size." He said, looking at the man confused. They took him through a couple more questions and then came to get me and Hotch. "Well, he does have OCD, but I don't think it will seriously effect him if you haven't noticed anything at home." He smiled, and didn't notice how neither of us smiled back. Just the Jack came running round the corner and his dad scooped him up. "Hey, buddy!" he said. "Hey dad, hey Em. Hey Mr. Doctor, am I sick?" he asked the man. "No, but you are special. You do things differently." He explained to Jack, saving both me and Aaron a long awkward conversation. "Like the blocks?" he asked and the doctor nodded. "It's ok to be different though, isn't it Em?" he smiled at me from his fathers arms, and I managed to smile back. "Yeah, it is." I said as we left the centre.

The drive home was tedious. When Jack noticed we were going to my house he said "Can Emily not come to our house? We can make LEGO stuff?" he said, and I really wished I could, but I told him that I was busy. "Maybe next weekend." I added as we pulled up to my driveway. "Thanks Hotch." I said as I got out of the car. "Yeah." He said. I got in a poured myself a scotch, and sat watching old re-runs of 'Friends' for a while. Then I gave up, and went to bed early.

**AN: Yeah, I know, poor Emily, but Hotch won't just be with Emily out of the blue, he needs to adjust to the fact Jack loves her as much as he does, and that the two of them need her. Oh, and thanks to SSAlittlemonster, Hisprincess12 and susannah2000 for reviewing. I'm on 19, whoever makes it 20 gets a big hug and an e-Cookie :P**


	7. The Phone Call

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or recognisable things here… sadly.**

**Authors Note: I know, I am ridiculously late with the FINAL update of this. (It's been a whole MONTH!) I'm so sorry, but I guess I sort of lost touch with Criminal Minds. I am currently working on two new things, neither of them CM or anything I have ever written before. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

Chat Room Mayhem part VII

The next day, Emily just sat and read an old science-fiction book that she must have read at least twice before. It was quite interesting, but she kept getting distracted. Countless times she caught herself staring at the phone, biting her lip. It got to about 8pm and she found herself staring at the phone again. Just as she was about to get up to get a drink, it rang.

**Aaron's POV**

I felt bad for being angry at Emily yesterday; after all she had helped me a lot. Who knows what had happened if she hadn't kept telling me uncharacteristically optimistic things? I got out of bed and got dressed, sighing and promising myself that I would make out- I mean up- with her. I walked out into the living room and Jack came hurtling towards me, full of energy. He hugged my legs and I put my arm around him laughing slightly. Jack looked up at me, and even though I was smiling he could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong, daddy?" he asked, stepping backward a little. "Nothing, I'm fine. Would you like some breakfast?" I told him, lying blatantly. "Did you and Emily fall out?" he asked, looking rather upset. I decided against lying this time and said "I think I said something that upset her a bit, but we'll be ok." He nodded up at me then said "What's for breakfast?" I smiled and suggested pancakes, he always pestered me for them but I hardly ever had time. "Really? Alright!" he cheered, and I walked to the kitchen to make pancakes.

The rest of the day dragged on, I asked Jack if he wanted to go to the park, but he declined. We watched the Scooby Doo movies and had sandwiches and salad for lunch, although Jack wouldn't eat his lettuce. For the rest of the day Jack continued building his LEGO ship and I finished off some old paperwork, breaking my own rule that I wouldn't work on weekends if it wasn't absolutely necessary. After dinner, we watched Sponge Bob for a while and then I put Jack to bed and switched over to the news. Nothing interesting to report really, just the usual stories about the odd small fire or storm. I had made it to eight o'clock without calling her, another two hours and it would be ok to go to bed, or I could just go to bed early. I stood up, intending to go to the bathroom but found myself holding the phone to my ear, waiting for her to pick up.

**Emily's POV**

I picked up the phone, expecting work or my mother going on about another function she wanted to drag me to, but instead I got Aaron. "Hello?" I asked, and he answered. "Em, it's me." I huffed into the phone so that he knew I was still angry. "Oh." I muttered. "Look, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting so unreasonable with you yesterday. You helped me with a lot, and I'm really grateful. I know Jack missed you today, he wouldn't go to the park and he kept looking at me. He wanted me to apologise too, because that's right thing to do. I'm sorry, Emily." He finished and I breathed deeply, contemplating my answer. "I know you are, you were stressed out, worried about Jack. I understand that. I missed you too, and Jack. I should have called but I kept fighting myself. I'm sorry." "You have nothing to apologise for, Em. I'm glad you understand, see you tomorrow?" "Of course you will, we work together." I laughed, lightening the mood. "Ok, bye." "Bye." I hung up the phone and immediately thought 'Damn that conversation for being over the phone.'

**The next day, on IM**

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil has logged on.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Hey, who's on here?

SmallBlondeWeAllLove: Most of us, except Em and Hotch.

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: That's because I just saw 'em kissing in the car park!

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: No way!

SuperFastSuperNerd: Really, Garcia?

SmallBlondeWeAllLove: It's not surprising, they're so compatible!

TheSmexyDR: Alright everyone, pay up!

PhotoshopCanOnlyDoEvil: Aww! I forgot!

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Damn!

SmallBlondeWeAllLove: You always win the bets, Rossi!

SuperFastSuperNerd: Wait, what bet?

D-TheTallDarkAndAnnoying: Never mind, kid.

SmallBlondeWeAllLove: Ignore him, Spence. I'll explain later. :)

SuperFastSuperNerd: Thanks JJ.

**AN: OK, I know it's not the best chapter I've ever done, but it's finally finished. I'd love to hear you're thoughts, OH! I almost forgot! My 20****th**** review is either mariposa-lime, CheifBandit or BbyStarlette so I'm going to give all of you an e-cookie. Here ya go! Also thanks to HPforever-after and t.k who also reviewed.**

**(One last thing, I MAY do something else CriMi based in a while, and I would be grateful if someone could explain the American Schooling system to me, because right now I'm quite clueless. Thanks)**

BAU-Fanatic has logged off.


End file.
